


Your Song

by spunkfairy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Musician Hux, Prompt Fill, SoftKyluxKinks, barkeeper Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spunkfairy/pseuds/spunkfairy
Summary: For the softkyluxkinks prompt: "Jazzmusician!Hux serenades bartender!Kylo on hissaxguitar while he's closing up the club"What it says on the tin, minus the saxophone and plus a guitar. :)





	Your Song

Kylo’s eyes usually never drifted for too long to whoever was on stage when he worked night shifts. This time it was different because the guy up there had a special aura about him. Almost as special as his fiery red hair that reflected like sunlight in the spotlight.

He sang a country love song while plucking away on his guitar. It should’ve sounded bright since he sang about love but felt so melancholic. It was getting late too and only a few patrons remained. Those who were still there didn’t seem to pay too much attention to the guitarist anyway.

Kylo tried to not let his glance linger too much on the lone figure on the stage even if he did wonder if the man could even see him in the low light while the stage light must’ve blinded him.

Kylo chatted with a few patrons – his regulars. Bot those too left before closing time approached.

The man on stage was still not gone and it made the barkeeper wonder if he didn’t know about the time or that he wasn’t going to get paid extra for staying this long.

When the last patrons had left he was still up there playing a soft tune.

Kylo didn’t immediately recognize it. He wanted to tell the guy he could pack up and leave but then he started to sing.

It was Elton John’s ‘Your Song’ - the guitar version – which he played while looking directly at Kylo.

Kylo was rooted where he stood at the bar staring back at the guitarist.

When the last bars of the song hang in the air from the guitar strings he slowly approached the stage.

“Can I get your number?”, the guitarist said as he put his hand on the strings to silence them.

Kylo choked for a moment his face splitting into a smile.

“Sure”, he breathed out. “Yeah….”


End file.
